


A Secret Want

by kunoichineko



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tcest warning!<br/>Don't like? Don't read!<br/>Mikey wants something which is alittle out of his reach.<br/>First tcest story, so not the best.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Want

The sound of silence is killing me. The only sound being the distant 'drip drop' of sewer water falling onto the concrete floor. 

I try getting into a comfortable position in bed but I just couldn't. I notice I had rolled alittle too close to the edge alittle too late. 

I fall off the bed with an 'oof'. I guess I'm not sleeping just yet. I stand up and walk out of my room with as much stealth as I can muster up. It's creepy how dark the lair can become. 

I look around our empty living space before deciding I might as well watch tv. I start walking to the room but stop. I look to my left and see my hot headed, older brother's bedroom door. 

These last few days have been nothing but torture for me. Although, I figured out I had developed unbrotherly feelings for my brother weeks back, it was only a few days ago it started to get out of hand. 

At first, it was something simple. Whenever he touched me even slightly made me feel so... Unexpressable. 

I'd love watching him beat the punching dummy up. I'd love hearing him compliment me even in the slightest. I loved just being with him overall.

But, it only started to escalate from there. 

Now, I'm not satisfied until I've felt his touch. Even if it means pulling a prank on him and have him pummel me abit. 

I can't keep my eyes off him; his enticing, mysterious green eyes, or his stimulating smug smirk, his very well developed muscles, his slightly ragged but unmissable shiny plastron. 

But the thing that excited me the most was his tail. 

We often hid our tails because when we were younger we always pulled on each others tails *cough cough usually me cough*. It hurt! So there was no other choice but to pack it up. Way up.

But on those extremely rare occasions when his tail did peep out, I sore my face would turn red, I can't talk at all, my mind becomes fuzzy, the only thought in there being 'I need to see it again.'

Recently, I've been having really naughty dreams of us. Together, doing things no bro should do or ever dream of doing. As much as I hate having them, I can't ever keep my mind off the ones I remember. I could feel every touch, hear every sound. 

I quietly open his door. There's hardly any light at all, but I remember every little detail of this room, so I'm forced to go off memory. Though, there are a few things which are visible, barely but still visible. His negleted drum-set, his bed, him. 

I quietly walk to him, careful not to step on anything. I make it to his bed and look at his sleeping features. This is one of the few times I've seen him without his mask. He looks so peaceful, so innocent. For some reason, I seem to see Raph more clearly than any other object in the room. 

"This is wrong," my conscience tells me, "Leave! What will you do if your caught?!" 

I ignore it all together. I wanted this moment, me and Raph, alone. Even if he's asleep. 

I bend over and take a long sniff of his neck. His scent feels my nostrils. And I love it. Gently, I put my hand on his arm, rubbing it. It felt surprisingly smooth. The feeling of only touching his arm sends shivers down my spine. Even this simple touch is enough for me. 

I feel like lying down next to him, snuggling up to him, never letting him go. 

But, that can't happen. It won't.

I know it for a fact. Raph's straight as a ruler, he'd never, ever fall for me. It doesn't matter how deeply I feel for him, he sees me as nothing more than his baby brother. 

I freeze as Raph groans slightly, but doesn't wake up. 

Well, if he were to awake, he'd see me as nothing more than his perverted baby brother. 

"Oh, Raph," I whisper as quietly as I can, "I wish... You could see me the same way I see you. Your my guardian, my brother, my life. Now, the secret love of my life. I really wish you could see me that way." Raph shuffles abit before turning over, making his shell face me.

I look at his shell, which was like the front. Ragged but shiny. I reach out and softly brush one finger down his shell, feeling all it's slight bumps. I stop right at the end, seeing the thing I loved seeing.

His tail.

It was out, at it's full length, which was just about the length of my hand. I wanted to touch it, stroke it maybe but I stop myself. No, I wasn't going to do it. As much as I want to, I can't. I quickly stand and leave the room.

I know I'll never gain his romantic affections.

But, the affections I'm already getting are enough for me.

\---- 

I feel his touch leave my shell. I was secretly enjoying that, too. I feel his prescence move further away from me until his footsteps are too faint to hear.

I feel my face heat up abit before letting a small smirk come onto my face, remembering every little word he said, every little touch he made. It makes my smirk widen, but my heart pounds even faster than it did moments ago.

"Alright, my sweet, 'innocent' baby bro," I say, sitting up, "It seems we have a common goal, here. Which has become alittle easier."

**Author's Note:**

> Tricked you, didn't I? Go Raph/Mikey... Wait... Go Rakey!


End file.
